There has been a rapid growth in the availability of information through the World Wide Web (web) or the internet. The web provides access to a vast amount of information related to different subjects and is stored in different formats. Certain online search engine systems allow users to search for the information, such as documents, web pages, and images, by allowing a user to input a search query relevant to his or her interest. The search engine may then identify information containing keywords present in the specified search query and rank the identified information in a particular order, to enable the user to identify information that is of relevance with lesser time and efforts.
Conventionally, such searching facility is implemented in various applications, such as online recruitment portals, matrimonial portals, and online dating portals, among other applications. Such portals capture profile information of several candidates and store the captured information in their respective databases. As mentioned above, such portals are capable of ranking profiles by taking a search query from various users as input to identify candidates suitable to their respective interests.